


A Tarnished Prince Meets a Fallen Angel

by writingramblr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: #22 on magic and science, Drabble Fic, F/M, Prompt Fill, Songfic, human!AU, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>The noise and the smoke of New York’s most infamous bar merely add a sheen to her green wig, which, Loki Laufeyson notices immediately, matches the hue of his tie. </p><p>It’s not a coincidence.</p><p>The woman walks with a slight swagger and a hardness in her eyes that tells of better days long gone. She’s framed by the garish, blinking lights of the walls, a goddess of kitsch and pretense. </p><p>Just how he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tarnished Prince Meets a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a songfic, and the italics are lyrics between the bits of story that i wrote. I do not own the lyrics to "How Soon is Now?" and I am not the Smiths.  
> The tense does change a few times, but i think it rather adds to the non-charm.  
> Link to original post:  
> http://magic-n-science.tumblr.com/post/67889933686/

_"I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
of nothing in particular..."_  
*  
It had been a long day. Working in an office, even with his own separate and private space drove him mad with boredom. He couldn't wait for his brother to inherit the company, and he would take great pride in watching him fail.  
The company would go bankrupt, and he would step in, just in time to rescue it at a rock bottom price.  
Some days it didn't hurt to be adopted. Or the youngest born.  
***  
 _"You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does..."  
***_  
Her shift was nearing its close. Only a couple hours remained, and she could leave the smoke crowded room and retreat to her small apartment, full of books and her adoring cats.  
What a strange hand she'd ended up being dealt.  
She spotted a new patron, with long dark hair and a finely woven suit.  
He could be her last client.  
She reached up, carefully patting her wig to make sure it was still secure, and started across the room to where he sat at the bar.  
***  
 _"...I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
of nothing in particular..."_  
***  
His glass of scotch was infinitely more attractive than his morning coffee had been. But when something green caught the corner of his eye, his attention wavered.  
It was a shiny bob that framed a beautiful and delicate face.  
Cool brown eyes met his hard blue ones, and he grinned.  
She was a lovely creature, but surprisingly, she walked with a learnt stride. As if she'd been at it for years.  
She didn't look old enough to have been doing this sort of thing long, but who was he to assume?  
*  
"Well tell me stranger, do you have anyone you're waiting for, or do I have you all to myself?"  
Her voice is a lilt higher than he was expecting, but it was a choir of angels to his tired ears.  
Another mischievous grin gets sent her way, while he responds with a shrug before speaking,  
"I'm all yours miss-?"  
She blinked once, twice very quickly,  
"Jane. Just plain Jane."  
His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his dark curls above,  
"That's rather unique to have a human sounding name. Here I was expecting 'Venus' or something."  
Jane smiled, her white teeth bright in the dim room,  
"I'm full of surprises."  
***  
 _"...You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does..."  
_ ***  
When she brushes her hands across her bare stomach, he feels the room contract, and the air grows warmer by several degrees.  
He's never too hot.  
But the private room she's led him to is quiet, and the seats are soft.  
He watches her dance and makes no comment.  
Even as he notes that her wig's shade matches his tie color perfectly. It means nothing.  
She doesn't care what he has to say.  
Money talks tonight.  
***  
 _"...There's a club if you'd like to go  
you could meet somebody who really loves you  
so you go, and you stand on your own  
and you leave on your own  
and you go home, and you cry  
and you want to die..."  
_ ***  
She has finished dancing. She has pulled her sparkling silver and green sequined bra back on, and she caught him watching her.  
Why wouldn't he?  
Men stare at angels in all the stories.  
She's merely an angel in the wrong club, in the wrong situation.  
"Let me take you home. You'll be safe. No strings. I'll pay you extra if you want."  
He sounds a bit desperate even to his own ears.  
Jane's smile doesn't reach her eyes.  
"Thanks for the offer. But I'm off now. And I'm off tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening mister-?"  
Loki hopes that her curiosity means she doesn't completely despise him. If he comes back in two days, the next time she works, will she remember him?  
"Loki. Odinson."  
With a wave of his fingers he conjures a business card from his suit pocket and slides it into her hand, along with a hefty tip.  
He catches a small smile, a gentle quirk of her lips, lips that shimmer from the last time she licked them, watching him watch her watch him.  
"Thank you Loki. It's been a pleasure."  
He almost bows to her, opening the door for her,  
"Indeed."  
***  
 _"...When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
well, when exactly do you mean?  
see I've already waited too long  
and all my hope is gone..."_  
***  
She's less of an angel than she is a goddess.  
She's a goddess of the stage, the brightest jewel in the tarnished crown of a club.  
She's not certain when, or if she'll call him, but it's nice to have that choice.  
She couldn't choose her life.  
But she can choose if he's worth her time.  
***  
 _"...You shut your mouth_  
 _how can you Say_  
 _I go about things the wrong way_  
 _I am human and I need to be loved_

 _just like everybody else does..."_  
***  
Loki arrives back at the office first thing the next morning. He's going to fight for the company. He won't leave it to rot and waste away in his brother's control after all.  
He'll salvage it.  
He'll need to find an excuse to pay Jane another visit.  
She'd bared herself to him, but not her soul, not her heart.  
That he'd find out on his own time.  
For the time being, he'd see her at the club.  
Just how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet also references another tumblr prompt about Thor and Loki being business rivals/partners, and if you look it up i'm sure you'd find it.


End file.
